


Hey, Mister!

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue sets Tara up with her brother, and things take a sideways twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mister!

Tara sighed as she stared into her closet. How had she been talked into this again? Oh. Yeah. Sue. Of course. Who else would it be?

***

"Trust me on this, Tara," Sue said, pleading eyes reeling her friend in. "Once he gets like this, he's impossible to shake. Just go out with him this once, then he'll move on. I promise."

Tara stared at the taller blonde for a moment before speaking. "Sue. Your brother is practically stalking me. This morning he was waiting beside my car, for crying out loud!"

Sue shrugged. "He's harmless, I can assure you. But he's also an obsessive personality. He won't leave until you give in, then he'll move on. It's just dinner." She grinned. "Lucy and I will be there, too, if you want. A couple tables away... Billy won't even notice."

Sighing, Tara rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "All right. Tell him I'll meet him for pizza."

"Great!" Sue gave Tara a quick hug. "He'll be thrilled."

Tara sighed again, but didn't reply, as Sue had already turned away to go find her brother.

***

"Argh!" Tara exclaimed, looking at the clock and finding that she was running precariously low on time. She pulled out a small collection of shirts and laid them across her bed. Each one had a decidedly lesbian theme, from a simple 2QT2BSTR8 to RIPE Ready To Eat. As her eyes drifted across one, a smile slowly spread across her face. If that didn't send a message, nothing would.

***

"Am I late?" Tara asked as she approached the table Bill was waiting at. She knew damn well she was late, and knew that Bill knew it, and that he'd been waiting for a while if the pile of shredded napkin was any indication.

"Nope, right on time," Bill said with a grin. He motioned to the seat opposite him. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Tara picked up the menu, effectively blocking the man from her view. Then she noticed that the menu also blocked Sue from her view, so she lowered it slightly. "I think I'll have a Coke and personal size Hawaiian pizza," she said, nodding. She grinned as Sue gave her a thumbs up.

Bill grinned back at Tara. "Good choice, sounds good. Me, I'm going with a chocolate milkshake and small double-cheese pepperoni."

Tara struggled to keep a straight face. Did the man have no fear of heart-attacks?

"So, you gonna take off your jacket?" Bill asked, grinning charmingly at Tara.

Tara took a deep breath. Now or never. "Sure," she said. She stood up, slowly unzipping the jacket, then shrugging it off her shoulders. Her blood pounded in her ears as she took in the reactions.

Bill's face turned thirteen shades of red, while Sue's went ghost white, and for a minute, Tara thought the other woman would pass out. Apparently Lucy had tapped Sue's hand, because Sue's eyes then turned to her roommate and she said something that caused Lucy to turn and look at Tara. She grinned and shot a wink at Tara, before turning back to Sue.

"Um... nice shirt?" Bill said, the compliment sounding more like a question.

Tara slowly sat down. "Thanks. I like it. It's nice for trying to tell someone something. Or tell more than one person something." As she said the last, Tara met Sue's eyes over Bill's shoulder.

Bill turned his head to see where Tara was looking. "Sue?!" he asked.

Just then the waiter stepped up to the table. "Are you ready to order?" he asked pleasantly.

Bill looked at Tara, then back over his shoulder to Sue, then at Tara's shirt, loudly proclaiming, 'Hey Mister! Ya Got a Sister?' "Forget it," he muttered, getting up and walking out.

Tara grinned and motioned Sue and Lucy over. "Give me a minute?" she asked the waiter.

"Of course," the waiter replied. "I'll be back in a bit."

As the other two women approached, Tara asked, "Well since my date just left, you two wanna join me?"

Lucy looked between Sue and Tara and grinned. "You know... I'm not really hungry... I think I'll just go home." She glanced at Sue once more, then turned her back on her and said to Tara, "And if you bring her home at all tonight, I'll kick our butt at work tomorrow. 'Kay? Have a nice night." She winked, then turned back to Sue. "I'm sure Tara will take you home after dinner, won't she?"

"Uh... Sure, wherever you wanna go."

Sue frowned at the strange answer, but sat down. "See you tonight, Luce."

"Yeah. Sure." Lucy was careful to keep the sarcasm out of her face, limiting it to her voice.

***

"Good morning," Lucy sing-songed as she arrived in the bullpen.

Everyone looked at the new arrival. "What's with her?" Myles asked.

"Beats me," Jack answered.

"Date last night?" Bobby suggested.

None of the men answered as they watched the rotor walk to Tara's desk, where she and Sue were going over a surveillance tape.

"So, Tara, I guess I don't have to kick your butt, do I?" she asked.

Tara and Sue both blushed bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirts mentioned can be found at dyketees.com


End file.
